


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Frottage, Intoxicated Kirk, Kirk is secretly in love, Love Confession, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Original Character(s), Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Trek: AOS, Top Spock, porn with what resembles a plot, spock looks after Kirk when he gets drunk at dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: It was completely by chance that Kirk and Spock would end up together in the closet.





	1. Kirk & Spock get Locked in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I was very excited writing this. Originally, I hadn’t planned for Kirk and Spock’s story to be taken further but I’ve since decided to do so. Please comment and share love! Also, ENJOY!

“Your torn Keptin!” Chekov beamed, letting Kirk spin an alcohol bottle that Bones had personally emptied. As the bottle turned round and round, the noise of the room died down and the bridge crew anticipated who the tip would end up pointing at. 

The party’s craze lessened with every three-sixty degrees the bottle made. Kirk’s heart jumped when it slowed to a stop... at Spock. 

This was bad. 

Kirk noticed Bones raise his eyebrows and fill his cheeks with air. An expression only a tipsy doctor would have made.

“Well then,” Uhura cleared her throat, ready to resurrect the crowd, “you two are it! Now off into the closet!” 

Kirk stood up, heat rushing to his cheeks. There was no way out of it, even if Spock found it incredibly illogical. The two were shuffled into the closet, door locked, for ‘seven minutes in heaven’.

Quivering as the door locked, Kirk kept his body far from Spock. He held himself against the wall in hopes Spock wouldn’t press up against him accidentally this way. 

The last thing he wanted was a boner to compromise the situation.

Heart pounding at the close proximity he was in with Spock, Kirk tried to keep a steady breathing pattern. He heard a thump on the wall behind him and jumped instinctively. The small, dark, confined space was going to bring the end of him. 

Kirk felt a warm breath caress his neck and he shuddered. “Spock? Are you okay?” Kirk gulped. He wasn’t sure if Spock was actually going to go through with the game or not, knowing he would have found it illogical.

Though deep down Kirk wanted Spock to go through with the game. He wanted time, no matter how brief, to be intimate with Spock. Kirk, deep down, wanted to use this game as an excuse to show his true feelings for Spock.

Crazy. He’d never get away with it.

He became flustered and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Trying to avoid Spock’s body, Kirk manoeuvred around the room. “Captain... what is the means of your movement? Are we not participating in a fun party game?” Spock asked curiously, voice deeper than usual.

Oh fuck. That was a turn on.

“U-um yeah. No. Wait.” Kirk stammered, confused as all hell.

“You seem uncertain Captain. Please, tell me the aim of the game and I’ll comply,” Spock said matter-of-factly.

And oh god, he didn’t know what they were meant to be doing here in the closet. Why would he know? He’s Vulcanian dammit.

“Aim?” Whispered Kirk, expecting to project his voice better than that. He was flustered and wondering where Spock was, unable to see much of anything. “Light... first we need light!” Kirk retorted.

“Uhura said that the game is played in the dark,” Spock replied innocently.

Kirk’s heart fluttered, “of course she did-“

“Where are you Captain?”

He swallowed harshly, not making a peep. Spock would think it unusual that he became silent but Kirk was too overwhelmed to let Spock find him. Then there was a hand, long fingers, trailing across his abdomen. Kirk let out a gentle whimper. 

“There you are! Apologies for interrupting you,” Spock said deeply, voice reverberating from his throat. And damn, Kirk felt his cock twitch.

“The aim?” Kirk asked again, feeling intoxicated, though he hadn’t drank at all that night. Without an answer, he carried on, “th-the purpose of the game is to spend seven minutes in the closet, being somewhat,” Kirk paused, “intimate.”

There was no sound after this. Kirk began to wonder how long they had already been in the closet and how much longer they would be. It was killing Kirk, anticipating Spock’s next words. But there were none. 

No words. Silence with the ruckus outside the closet. Kirk heard one thing though: a sudden shuffle in the dark. Then he felt Spock’s hot breath on his neck again. It could have only been on purpose this time. 

One, two, three, evenly timed breaths. Kirk’s fingers twitched open when two strong hands gripped his wrists, holding them to the wall. Heart throbbing in his ears, Kirk tried to object but was swiftly cut off by lips, pressed vigorously against his.

Spock’s lips, on his. Kirk melted. He disregarded the little time he knew they had left and kissed Spock back. He opened his mouth and caught Spock off guard with his tongue. This seemed to be an unfamiliar sensation for Spock. But Kirk was a professional when it came to tonguing. 

Drool was assisting Kirk slip his tongue against and above and beneath and all over Spock’s. Kirk tried to focus on not getting a boner before the time was up so maybe he could play it cool afterwards when he definitely was not cool. He was hot, and still heating up as he struggled to release himself from the grip Spock held on him.

Though for some reason, Kirk was excited by the endeavour that he was restrained, Spock’s body heavy against his and only moving closer. “Wait, isn’t this illlogical?” Kirk heaved when he broke apart.

“Come on Captain. Fuck logic right now. This feels... too good to resist,” Spock unraveled. Kirk felt Spock gently grind against his groin and whimpered into Spock’s mouth. There was no controlling the boner he now had, and there was no time to relieve it.

“Three minutes!” A voice called teasingly. Kirk felt his heart throb, and hoped no one was hearing what was going on in there.

“We haven’t much time Captain. You’re closer than I am...” Spock said, still heavily against Kirk’s body.

“W-what do you-“ Kirk attempted to ask before jolting at the feeling of skin against skin. Spock held his cock firmly in his hand, stroking gently at the head. “Spock,” Kirk moaned softly, gripping Spock’s short hair with hands that were discarded when Spock found something better to grab. “You don’t seriously expect to get me off in such little time?”

Kirk flinched when Spock moved his face closer to his, “you underestimate me Captain.” He could only imagine a mischievous smirk reach across Spock’s smug face. Oh how hot that smirk was.

Spock continued to jerk him until he was as stiff as he could be. Heaving air as if he was suffocating, Kirk was shocked when Spock stopped his intense masturbation. It wasn’t until Kirk felt Spock’s lips graze the tip of his cock that he stopped breathing. 

Kirk felt Spock’s long, warm tongue slip along the bottom of his stiffened dick. He let out a desperate moan, “holy fuck Spock.” Then Spock took him in hungrily. His tip reached the back of Spock’s throat, as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting further. Spock was twirling his tongue around his length over and over. 

Kirk’s heart stuttered at the idea that they’d get caught. Spock beginning to deep throat him as he struggled to keep breathing. A shy whimper escaped Kirk’s lips when Spock drew back. “I estimate that we only have fifty-three seconds and counting left. Tell me Jim, do you want to cum?”

“Shit, yes!”

“What do you say Jim?” Spock asked while jerking Kirk off again, now getting close to a peak.

“Please...” Kirk sighed.

“Please what?”

“C-Comman-n-der Sp-o-ck.”

“Very well,” Spock replied, wasting no time tugging Kirk’s underwear and pants down to his knees. He spread Kirk’s legs slightly before Kirk could feel a slippery finger reach between his ass cheeks.

Did Spock lick his finger or was it his pre-cum? Kirk just knew it felt amazing.

The finger pressed gently at Kirk’s hole before entering smoothly. Kirk writhed at the sensation of Spock’s shifting finger in his ass. It moved around until Kirk couldn’t contain a choked, “there.”

As soon as Spock found Kirk’s prostate, he pulled his finger out and thrusted it back in roughly, again and again, hitting the same pleasurable spot. Spock’s tongue welcomed Kirk’s twitching cock back into his mouth. Now Kirk shuddered, feeling pleasure laid upon pleasure, building up in his stomach. He was only seconds away from his peak.

Spock pulled away, “we have only fifteen seconds left. Count with me.”

“One,” Kirk quivered uncontrollably. 

“Two,” Spock said, thrusting one last time before Kirk tightened around his finger and he pulled out. 

“Three,” Kirk moaned as he released himself over Spock’s hand with an uncontrollable thrust of his hips. And Spock was already pulling his underwear and pants up for him.

“Four,” Spock continued counting despite Kirk’s sudden inability to speak. “Five.”

“Six,” Kirk tried to join in but failed miserably.

“Don’t think we’re done here Captain. You still have to repay me.”

“Shit,” Kirk groaned, struggling to guess what kind of sex Vulcans enjoyed.

“I believe you mean ten,” Spock paused, “eleven,” Kirk wished he could see Spock’s face already, “twelve, thirteen, fourteen-“

“OUT YOU COME!” The entire bridge crew shouted as Kirk and Spock revealed themselves. When the door opened, and light seeped into the small closet, Kirk glanced at Spock, who looked annoyingly composed compared to the stifling mess he felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and comments!


	2. Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wants Kirk to repay him after their Seven Minutes in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for this and I’ve FINALLY finished editing the second part! With the way this chapter ended I’m thinking of writing a third chapter. PLEASE ENJOY AND COMMENT! Xx

“So... when would you like to leave?” Spock’s husky voice met Kirk’s ears.

Events that occurred only moments ago still boggled Kirk’s mind. However, he trembled instinctively. “Now,” he replied so softly, that out of the party full of crew members, only Spock would hear.

Kirk’s vigorous heart pounded with anticipation and even having climaxed minutes ago, he already felt himself hardening in his tight black pants.

Without hesitation, Spock guided Kirk away from the crowd of mingling crew, and out of the party - into one of the ships hallways. Kirk lost himself for a brief moment before Spock slipped Kirk’s hand into his own and led him away. The way they were heading was familiar to Kirk...

Kirk’s breath hitched; they were heading to Spock’s room. 

Kirk tried to suppress his excitement so that his inner enthusiasm didn’t become exterior. “You’d rather your room?” Kirk’s voice cracked as they neared Spock’s quarters.

“Hmm... yes,” pausing momentarily, Spock looked over to Kirk and winked. Heat rose to Kirk’s cheeks, but it didn’t rush over him until Spock spoke again. “Inside,” he ordered, gesturing to his room’s door.

Kirk already knew he could get used to taking orders.

“Alright,” he choked out as Spock’s door swished open. 

Light hardly drifted into the dark room before the door closed entirely behind the two. This time around, Kirk was more inclined to be found by Spock amongst the dark.

Much more inclined.

“Spock. I’m close to the door-“ Kirk began but was almost instantly cut off, voice muffled by Spock’s heavy mouth.

Kirk decided that being roughly pressed between Spock’s door and Spock himself, was a heavenly place to be. 

“I know,” Spock replied as he pulled away. 

Kirk nodded though didn’t expect Spock to be able to see it. He pulled Spock back in, craving the natural heat his body provided, and wanting to feel the bare skin that the heat radiated from. The kiss was passionate, Kirk wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck to pull him closer, and Spock’s hands wondering all about Kirk’s body. 

Though, Kirk hadn’t yet allowed Spock’s tongue to push further than his own lips.

Kirk wanted to keep it that way for longer.

Selfishly, Kirk was purposely trying to draw this time with Spock out. “Jim...” Spock broke apart, “open your mouth,” he heaved blatantly, fingers beginning to trail down Kirk’s abdomen and then up beneath his shirt.

Reluctantly, but slowly, teasingly, Kirk obeyed. When Kirk’s saliva slicked tongue was greeted by Spock’s own, Spock let out a gentle sound of pleasure. “Are you ready to repay me?” Spock grinned against Kirk’s mouth.

“Ye-“ Kirk attempted to reply before his shirt was tugged above his head and off of him.

Adrenaline flooded Kirk’s veins like blood. “We should,” Kirk paused to pull Spock’s shirt off, “get onto,” he continued as he ran his hands down Spock to find the hem of his pants, “your bed,” he finished finally while letting Spock assist him in pulling off his own pants and underwear.

Without knowing which way to go, Kirk allowed Spock to guide them. However, Kirk was startled to be so quickly pinned beneath Spock’s tall, lean body. “You owe me, don’t you Jim?” Spock growled deeply into Kirk’s ear, running his fingers up Kirk’s arms and twining their fingers together.

Gulping, probably too loudly, Kirk tried to respond without sounding drunk on lust. “Yeah. I do.”

“There’s a lot I can imagine you doing for me,” Spock told him, pulling his hands away from Kirk’s and relaxing back onto the bed. “On top of me.”

Kirk wasted no time feeling his way through the dark and on top of Spock. He felt his pulse spike as he straddled Spock. After a moment with no orders, Kirk let his hands search Spock’s body for his-

“Oh shit, you’re massive,” Kirk quivered.

And he was hard. And Kirk felt some pre-come already drizzling down his knuckles.

“I bet you want to use that brilliant tongue of yours on me, hm?” Spock sounded shockingly assertive with him now.

“Hm?” Kirk mimicked before pushing himself back a bit so that he could align his mouth with Spock’s cock. Kirk could admit to himself, he wanted this night to last. Having said that, he couldn’t wait to please Spock.

“You’re s-so good a-at this. N-not even I c-could have pulled this o-off.” Spock fumbled over words for the first time Kirk had ever heard. It was like music to his ears, listening to Spock moan senselessly. “A-a-a, I’m going to, a-a-a, J-Jim, stop!”

Kirk began to hum so that Spock would feel the vibrations of his voice travel along his shaft. He knew, very well, how close Spock was to an orgasm, so he slowed his tongue down and pulled his mouth away from Spock’s cock. 

A panting Spock sighed in relief, “I think it’s time that you ride me.”

Nearly beaming at the shear prospect, Kirk replied with, “we need lube.”

Beneath him, Kirk felt Spock’s body twist. The sound of an opening drawer let Kirk know that Spock was getting lubricant. The sound of the drawer closing was followed by a distinctive squelching. 

Kirk trembled when Spock’s lubricated, long fingers, once again, met his entrance. The tips slowly massaged the outside before Kirk moaned for them deep inside of him. 

“Do it, stretch me out,” he whined uncontrollably.

Without any warning, Spock slipped two fingers in at once. After a few moments of continuous thrusts, Spock let Kirk prepare himself.

Kirk aligned Spock’s cock with his sensitive entrance. “I’m going to repay you,” is all he said before slowly rolling his hips and allowing Spock deep within him.

Slowly at first, Kirk attained a steady rhythm with his body. Spock’s thrusts upward only began to occur when he gripped onto Kirk’s cock and slid his slippery fingers up and down it.

Suddenly, Kirk felt his heart falter in his chest. Spock’s cock had hit his sensitive spot and Kirk couldn’t control his verbal courses.

Or, the most unexpected three words that had escaped his lips that night, “I love you!”

Time stood still as an ecstasy sensation rushed over Kirk. He was certain that Spock could feel it too as his thrusts became uneven and Kirk could hardly shift upon him. The climax that formed deep in Kirk’s groin almost made him sob with pleasure. Kirk’s sight clouded over and the two orgasmed in unison.

Though Kirk felt weak, the shock of his confession made him panic. He didn’t hesitate in climbing off of Spock and trying to safely direct himself through the dark of Spock’s room. A low groan from the bed forced Kirk to pause in his tracks. 

“Stay here for the night,” Spock ordered.

“B-but I’ve repaid you now...” Kirk trailed off.

His heart skipped a beat as Spock cleared his throat. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Spock replied dryly. By the sounds of it, Spock was tired.

“Talk about...” Kirk anticipated.

“Us.”

Dumbfounded and completely caught off guard, Kirk couldn’t deny Spock. He treaded back towards the bed and toppled over onto his side. The arm that stretched over him provided comfort and an odd sense of belonging. 

“We’ve sure got to clean ourselves up tomorrow,” Spock mumbled into Kirk’s hair.

Kirk was under the impression that Spock had just drifted off to sleep. 

And he was beside him, heart thumping with excitement.


	3. Matters to Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock have experienced a lot over the passed few hours. Now they’ve to discuss these matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 12 am and I finally got this chapter done for you beans to enjoy. ;) little slow to begin but I think you’ll enjoy :)

Kirk was tackled by bed sheets as he began to stir awake. Steamy sex and an unexpected confession gradually seeped into his consciousness. Soon enough, he became acutely aware of Spock’s absence in the bed. Shivering slightly, Kirk sat up and looked around the artificially illuminated room. 

Spock’s room.

It was no different to how it always was: undeniably organised. And it was comforting. “Awake, are you Captain?” Spock asked with formality.

Almost speechless, Kirk looked up and down a now immaculately dressed Spock, standing across the room, and tried to reply, “a-awake. I am.” 

Kirk found his hesitation met by a satisfied smirk from Spock and it took all the power he had not to beg Spock to fuck him again, right in that moment.

"You should hurry to tidy yourself up. We've not much time before we’re expected on the bridge,” Spock replied fluently as always. A Vulcanian trait that never ceased to impress Kirk.

"Right, I've got a busy day..." Kirk agreed, trying to remember what it was exactly that he had to do. "I've to maintain the bridge as well as settle some logs," he finally said, more reminding himself rather than discussing his duties with Spock, mostly as there were other matters he was eager to discuss.

 

Very few members of the crew ever hung about the bridge. Even the dozen or so bridge crew members would allow themselves a break from time to time. Currently, it was Uhura, Chekov and Sulu who relieved themselves from their duties - all who were exhausted from the party that took place merely eight-teen hours ago.

Kirk stood up from his chair and stretched out the muscles that had become tight from hours of sitting and monitoring the bridge.

He turned to face Spock, who stood by his station, tinkering away at one of his various devices. "Everything alright, Spock?"

Spock's dark eyes flashed at Kirk, who now stood hardly a meter away. Kirk cleared his throat, "Commander Spock," he corrected himself, rather than needing to do so, simply being compelled to.

"All is well Jim. However, you and I are both aware of certain matters, of which I promised we'd confer. Since you're seemingly completed your duties, would you accompany me to my quarters to... talk," Spock requested.

There was no chance Kirk was going to say no. 

 

Barely a moment was experienced before Kirk was ordered onto Spock's bed, immediately after stepping into his quarters. The shear excitement made Kirk tremble. 

"Shoes, shirt, pants, underwear, off," Spock said gently, approaching the bed slow enough for Kirk to follow orders. 

Once he was stripped down, Kirk felt vulnerable, yet comfortable that way. His mind buzzed with desire.

As Spock undressed himself and climbed above him, Kirk whispered, "what would you like to discuss with me?"

There was a moment of silence in which Spock gathered his thoughts. "Your confession came as no surprise to me," Spock mumbled as he began to kiss along Kirk’s jaw. Each soft kiss added to Kirk’s uncontrollable grin.

“I’ve known for much time, how you feel towards me. Emotionally - not just in this way,” Spock forced a moan from Kirk as he squeezed his bare thigh. 

“W-what about you?” Kirk tried to coherently inquire while Spock continued by placing soft kisses down his neck.

“I want you, Jim," Spock growled, "all of you. You're the only one who's ever elicited such volatility of emotion from me,” Spock leaned down and pressed his lips to Kirk's bare abdomen. Forcing a lustful whine from him. “Distant from my own emotions, it's taken me much time to realise how much... You mean to me."

Kirk felt his entire body tremble with new exhilaration. By the time Spock stopped talking, Kirk could hardly hear over the thumping of his heart. “Shit Spock. Kiss me,” Kirk faltered as he desperately latched himself onto Spock. He tugged Spock up towards his body as Spock fulfilled Kirk’s desire.

Stifled please escaped Kirk’s mouth, along with his tongue, which roamed the heat of Spock’s inner mouth and tongue. “Lay comfortably, Jim,” Spock said when he pulled away to reorganise their bodies.

Kirk shuffled back and allowed Spock to spread his legs. However, it became evident that Spock hadn’t intended on entering him so soon. Pushing himself forward on Kirk, Spock took Kirk’s cock in one hand and used the other to pin Kirk’s hands above his head. 

It didn’t take long for the rhythm of Spock’s steady hand to influence Kirk’s hips. He thrusted upwards shamelessly to gather as much pleasure as he could each time. Overwhelmed by exhilaration, Kirk shut his eyes lightly. Only moments after had he gasped aloud.

Spock had taken his own cock in hand and thrust it up beneath Kirk’s. The sensation alone had Kirk’s eyelids soaring open and lustful moans escaping from deep within his throat.

“P-please, enter me, soon?” Kirk asked between heaves. His eyes met Spock’s and though he carried on thrusting, he didn’t break the contact.

It was driving Kirk crazy.

Desperate for an answer, he began to shift his wrists to be set free. Squirming simply forced Spock to grip him tighter. Kirk could tell from the throbbing that he’d be bruised.

“Spock-“ he struggled again before his wrists were set free. In the same moment, Kirk was cut off by Spock’s long fingers, both his index and middle, breaking into his mouth and slipping along his tongue. 

And fuck was he about to lose it now.

The concentrated expression on Spock’s face distorted into one of intense pleasure. Kirk could tell something had changed as soon was Spock slipped his fingers in his mouth. The shear act had Spock growling Kirk’s name between his teeth.

“Jim, now,” is all Spock said before he leant back, pulling his slippery, saliva-coated fingers from Kirk’s mouth. He used them to begin Kirk’s preparation.

Panting in order to steady his heart and cope with his strong desire to be claimed by Spock in the dirtiest fashion, Kirk relaxed himself for Spock. “I’m ready for you,” he moaned after a moment of Spock’s fingers massaging his entrance.

Spock arranged himself to place his cock’s head to Kirk’s entrance and eased himself in. The whine for Spock deep inside of him clearly wouldn’t stop Spock from only pushing in a short way before retreating and then over again.

“You’re teasing me...” Kirk said almost impatiently, despite the fact that he enjoyed every manoeuvre Spock made. 

In a short moment, Spock became rough, thrusting deep enough to hit Kirk’s prostate multiple times as he went. No amount of coursing would fully express the pain and pleasure Kirk felt at once. And the mind bending lust and love that stopped his heart from pumping correctly.

Kirk forced himself to take Spock’s hand to his mouth and lick his longest fingers. He made sure he’d be generous with his saliva and enjoyed watching Spock’s face change again. Spock was unraveling before his eyes. 

It was pure perfection. “Jim. Jim. Jim,” he repeated during thrusts, becoming gradually uneven and messy. 

A moan that Kirk couldn’t control sent them both over the edge. Spock was able to thrust once more before the two came together. The entire ship stopped warping through space as the two clung together and panted.

Toppling over, “I didn’t know your fingers were so damn sensitive,” Kirk giggled. 

An exasperated laugh escaped Spock as he laid back beside him. “I didn’t know that a party game would lead us both into confessions and some of the best sex known to any species.”


	4. Ashayam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk sets up a dinner to announce his relationship with Spock. Yet no one is as surprised as Kirk had anticipated. So Kirk gets drunk and Spock looks after him.
> 
> Kirk and Spock get steamy in the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Sorry this has taken me AGES, you see I’ve recently had exams and no time to write.
> 
> But here is the last(?) chapter of this fanfiction for you all to enjoy. 
> 
> Since I expect this to be the last chapter, I will be answering any comments you guys have for me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!!!

Kirk’s heart thrummed within his chest. There was little he could do to compensate for the rush he felt as Spock handled him roughly, pressing him firmly against the wall of one of the ship’s dining rooms. He had the opportunity to object to sex in the dining room before the dinner party with Uhura, Bones, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty began.

But surely they wouldn’t be caught if they’d arrived thirty minutes prior schedule.

“Spock, my pants,” Kirk grinned against Spock’s mouth. Spock had strategically placed his thigh between Kirk’s legs, however, Kirk was all too ready for Spock.

He nodded, “alright Jim.” As soon as Spock had tackled both his and Kirk’s pants down passed their knees, he picked Kirk up and pushed him hard against the wall. In return, Kirk wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist to secure his position.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kirk prompted.

“Mouth open,” Spock insisted. He risked pulling one arm out from beneath Kirk to slip his two longest fingers into Kirk’s mouth. Kirk sucked gently at them for a moment before Spock repositioned his arm beneath Kirk’s leg.

At first, the slippery long fingers made Kirk shudder. Though, Spock continued to slowly circle his finger tips around his entrance. Kirk bit down hard on his bottom lip when Spock slipped the first finger in. The warm sensation was satisfying enough for Kirk to let out a few soft moans into Spock’s pointed ear.

Kirk grinned as Spock’s ear flushed green beneath his breathy moans. He hoped it was a teasing sound.

“Ngh,” Spock groaned, suddenly sliding in a second finger. 

“Shit!” Kirk yelped and quivered violently. “Oh, yes, ok, enough prep,” he whined.

Shifting Kirk up a little further, Spock positioned himself correctly before thrusting forward. The first thrust was harsh and uncomfortable for Kirk, but as the pleasure began to take over, he no longer cared. 

Kirk began to favour the place between a wall and Spock’s strong body.

Slowly, each thrust came closer to hitting Kirk’s sensitive spot, and out of thirst, he began to roll his hips forward in time with Spock’s thrusts.

“Jim,” Spock groaned, thrusting roughly, “I don’t have long.”

Through deep breaths, “cum, in, me,” Kirk moaned.

“Th-then you’ll have to clean up, and we’re already here for d-dinner.”

“I’ll, clean up,” Kirk began before Spock thrusted with perfect precision, “no, big, deal,” he whined.

“You’ll be l-late,” Spock replied incoherently.

Kirk nodded, “but not regretful.” He grinned and and leant in to kiss Spock. 

Their tongues met with earnest. Heat began to rush over Kirk and he knew he’d have to let Spock know. “I’m going to-“ 

Kirk nearly leaped from his skin when his communicator went off. He thought he’d grab it from his pants but in the same moment, Spock slammed into Kirk and forced him over the edge. A moment after Spock climaxed, Kirk followed suit while whining Spock’s name uncontrollably.

There was little time for the two to fully gather their composures before Kirk had to open his communicator. “This is Captain Kirk.”

“Where was the damn dining room again?” Leonard sounded irritated.

“Oh, room 264 b, deck 2,” Kirk informed him.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he gently placed Kirk down. They both clearly had to improvise before anyone else arrived. 

“Thank you, Jim. I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Leonard replied.

“Sure, Kirk out.” 

“Let’s clean up,” Spock said, swiftly pulling his pants back up to his hips.

Kirk did the same, “we’ll have to be quick.” He chuckled.

 

The dinner was introduced by Kirk - who was the one who organised most of it - except for the small “logical” contributions that Spock made.

“I’ve actually invited you all here for a reason: Spock and I would like to establish a relationship,” Kirk said cheerfully.

Surprisingly, not a single person seemed to react particularly to Kirk’s statement. Spock had already began eating when Kirk took his first bite of replicated food. He couldn’t focus on the flavour while attempting to spot any odd reactions. 

How could there be none?

“Did you guys... already kno-“ Kirk tried to ask, but was quickly cut off by laughter.

McCoy snorted, “anyone who didn’t see you two at the party a few weeks ago, wouldn’t be surprised, Jim. Just the way you two look at each other is erotic,” he gestured to them with both hands.

Kirk glanced over to Spock, who’d raised an eyebrow in return. Gulping, Kirk gathered himself before speaking. “So you all knew?”

Uhura nodded but didn’t seem to have anything to say, meanwhile, Chekov had purposely shoved a spoon full of food into his mouth so he didn’t have to say anything. His puffed out cheeks reminded Kirk of a small puppy before he glanced at Sulu and Scotty.

“Saw it from a mile away,” Sulu shrugged. “I support it.”

“Aye Captain. You’s were obvious,” he chuckled, raising his self-brought bottle of alcohol and skulling briskly.

“Well then...” Kirk trailed off.

For a moment, Kirk thought he’d misheard, but Spock - Spock was laughing out loud. “Don’t sound so deflated Jim! This dinner is for celebration, so smile for me,” Spock said cheerily.

Completely taken off guard, Kirk sat, looking at Spock in awe. He grinned and his eyes darted towards Scotty again, “you mind if I have some of that?” Kirk gestured to Scotty’s drink.

“Sure!” Scotty beamed.

McCoy chuckled in the background when Kirk exuberantly filled his glass with alcohol and clicked glasses with Spock.

Perhaps a bad idea to drink from one of Scotty’s bottles.

Through banter and laughter, Kirk’s one drink turned into two and then three and so on. The concentration in the alcohol must’ve been high if Kirk so suddenly became intoxicated. “Ssssspock, lets go to your quarterrrrs,” he slurred.

He couldn’t tell if the warmth in his body was alcohol induced or if he suddenly wanted to ride Spock aggressively.

Both.

“Jim? Are you alright?” Spock said, concern lining his tone of voice.

“Hehe, yeah... wait, no,” Kirk’s grin turned into a frown. “Th-this was gonna be for us. And I d-drank tooooo much,” he groaned.

Beginning to sob, Kirk was swiftly held and hoisted up by Spock. The pain of guilt in his chest forced Kirk to twinge as Spock carried him away from the table. “Sooorry everyone!” Kirk called as they stepped out.

It occurred to Kirk that he’d need to say ‘sorry’ to Spock as well. “It’s alright Jim. You were nervous about the dinner, I understand,” Spock said soothingly into Kirk’s warm ear.

That turned Kirk on. Now of all times. Kirk face palmed himself internally.

“I can make it up to youuu,” Kirk offered, wriggling out of Spock’s grip and shoving him gently against the wall of the ship’s hollow intersection.

His hands were already traveling down Spock’s chest when he was denied. Kirk frowned, “I-I love you!” Kirk began to sob again.

“You’re a terrible drunk, you know that?”

“For - future - reference,” Kirk replied through sobs.

Spock had made it to his quarters and settled Kirk down on his bed. “You’re sleeping with me tonight, but no sex,” Spock warned.

“Hm,” Kirk stuck his nose in the air. “Guess I’ll just have to replay the sex we had in the dining room in my mind until I’m sober,” Kirk suddenly giggled.

Tucking Kirk in beside him, Spock wrapped one arm around Kirk. The same way he’d done every other night they’d slept together. “I love you too Ashayam.”

“Asha-whaaa?” Kirk asked in a tired, drunken state. The comfort of Spock’s bed allowed Kirk to calmly drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I’ll be replying!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments!


End file.
